A signal transmitted from a transmitter to a receiver typically experiences distortion. To compensate for expected distortion, the transmitter may perform a pre-emphasis on a signal by adjusting the amplitude of the signal. Known techniques of equalizing a signal, however, are generally slow and inefficient. Consequently, known techniques for equalizing a signal may be unsatisfactory in certain situations.